


Autumn Leaves

by Sanctitatem



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween prompt, Hauntober, Romance, ignoring canon as the lord intended, leaves, well some of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctitatem/pseuds/Sanctitatem
Summary: During the first three years of their relationship, Bernie was out of the country for Serena's birthday.What does the fourth year hold?
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluffy Berena for a Halloween prompt (the prompt was - leaves).  
> I tried to be concise, I really did, lol  
> Enjoy!

As was usual with British weather, the temperatures had taken a tumble somewhere during the last week or two of September. After weeks of only dreaming about toasty evenings cuddled up in front of a fire, with the warm notes of quickly encroaching sunsets peaking through windows, it was suddenly that time of year.

The longer nights, and increasing threats of rain, did nothing to dampen Bernie’s mood. Not this year. She had wondered if it would. So used, now, to warmer climates, she had been concerned about how she would find it – her first proper autumn and winter, uninterrupted, back home. But a certain brunette, firecracker of a woman, had certainly improved Bernie’s view of things. It was now with great delight that she looked forward to entering the chill of the night air at the end of a shift, safe in the knowledge that she was returning home to another. Her family.

October brought forth another reason to celebrate. Serena’s birthday. Knowing the other woman didn’t really care for it, Bernie saw it as a challenge to bring her happiness and joy. For, if nothing else, Bernie was eternally grateful that Serena had been born.

“Oh, it’s just another year. No reason to celebrate that,” Serena would say. Turning away, Bernie hid her small smile as she hatched her plan. One that Bernie was sure would show Serena how loved she truly was.

It was the middle of October by the time that Bernie’s plan came to fruition. Serena’s actual birthday had been a quiet affair. The two of them, a nice meal – comfort food, as requested – plus a good bottle of Shiraz. Candles lit and electric lights dimmed; it was an intimate affair. Bernie had ordered the food from a local restaurant, much to Serena’s delight, so it left very little for either of them to do other than enjoy each other’s company. Bernie saw to that, in every way possible, later that night.

No, Bernie wanted her plan to be a surprise. Very few at work knew about it. Only those that were necessary in order for both Bernie and Serena to get the same two days off together. It was with a knowing twinkle in his otherwise stoic eyes that Mr Hanssen signed off on Bernie’s request and gave a small nod when asked to keep it quiet.

“Mum’s the word,” was all he had to say on the matter, turning to a file on his desk and effectively dismissing Bernie from his office.

With growing excitement, Bernie had used her lunch break to nip back home and pack a suitcase for each of them. There was a small knot of worry that Serena wouldn’t be happy with the lack of control over her own packing, but time was of the essence and Bernie knew it would be worth it. When she returned to the hospital she was faced with a confused Serena – asking where she had been. Bernie faked a dental emergency and shrugged it off. They were both so busy that any and all appointments had to be taken whenever they could, so it was realistic enough for Serena to believe.

The end of their shifts came and, almost like a puppy with too much energy, Bernie sidled up to Serena and reached out to tap her on the forearm. Smiling at the blonde, Serena dropped her last file into its appropriate tray before bringing her hand up to tangle her fingers with Bernie’s.

“You look happy. What’s happened?” The brunette looked amused. She’d noticed small things all day but had left Bernie alone, knowing she would tell her if she wanted to.

“Oh,” Bernie said softly, grinning warmly at Serena. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Do you?” Serena squeezed Bernie’s fingers before leaning in to press a gentle, but promising, kiss on the blonde’s lips. “Whatever could I have done to deserve that?”

Serena was teasing, her flirtatious mannerisms coming through, and Bernie took that as a very good sign.

“Well, someone told me it was someone’s birthday recently,” Bernie teased back.

“Yes, I believe we did something about that at the time,” Serena replied, reaching over with her free hand for her handbag. “A very nice something,” she added.

“Mmm,” Bernie let out an appreciative sound at the memory. “I remember. But I have something else in mind.”

Pulling a leaflet out of her back pocket, Bernie handed it to Serena who placed her bag back onto her desk in order to take the sheet and examine it. Eyes scanning the document, Serena’s smile grew wider the further down the page she got. Glancing up at Bernie, her deep brown eyes glinting in the lamp light, she let out a happy laugh of surprise.

“Have you booked us one of these for the weekend? I did notice we were both scheduled to be off and I didn’t write the rota this week.”

“A luxury, no expense spared, cottage in Cornwall, for two nights. We leave tonight. I’ve packed for both of us.” Bernie wrapped her free arm around Serena’s waist and leant in to kiss her. “Two nights of pampering, love, and relaxation – all by yours truly.”

The leaflet ended up floating away, somewhere on the floor, as Serena brought both arms up to circle Bernie’s shoulders. Pulling her back into a slow, deep, kiss, Serena’s hands ended up in Bernie’s hair and neither of them seemed to notice their surroundings until they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Sorry, boss,” Fletch sounded truly apologetic as he opened the door. “Don’t suppose I could bother one of you for one last signature before you go?”

Nudging Bernie towards Fletch and the file he had; Serena let Bernie do the honours as she gathered up her things. Bernie had already changed back into her clothes, so they were ready to leave as soon as all their responsibilities had been seen to. Five minutes later and the two women were on the way out to Bernie’s car. It had just been big enough to fit their luggage in and, for once, Bernie had been glad that it was her that had packed. She had always been the lighter packer of the two, much to Serena’s amusement.

After picking up a coffee to see them through their journey, Bernie drove them south-west and down into Cornwall. The destination had been chosen not just for its proximity to their part of the country, but also as it had the better chance of some nice weather this late on in the year. Bernie so hoped for some sunshine. She’d pictured beach walks and pub lunches but knew that if they had to – the cottage would be the perfect hide out from a sudden storm.

It was late when they arrived. Tired, not only from the journey but also from their shift, Bernie pulled their luggage out of the car before following Serena up the path towards a dark door. The varnished wood was illuminated by a single lamp that hung from the door frame. Setting the cases down, Bernie felt around in her pocket for a key before triumphantly extricating it.

Letting Serena do the honours, Bernie picked up the suitcases once more and watched with a satisfied appreciation for the other woman as the door unlocked and Serena made her way inside. Once the lights were on, Serena’s happiness at her surprise present was very much apparent. Eyes wide, and smile even wider, she took in the open fireplace, the two-seater sofa, the open plan kitchen and dining area before making her way up the stairs to investigate the sleeping arrangements. This left Bernie back by the door. Shrugging off her coat, she made sure the front door was locked before tending to the fireplace and waiting for Serena to re-join her.

“This is marvellous! The best present I could have asked for!” Serena’s voice was light and melodic. Beaming, Bernie reached out her hand for Serena to join her on the sofa. Pulling the other woman down against her, Bernie nuzzled the brunette’s jaw and neck.

“I’m so glad you like it. I wanted to do something special. Just for us.”

“It’s perfect,” Serena reassured Bernie – watching the growing flames and squeezing Bernie’s thigh.

“There should be something to eat in the fridge. If you’re hungry, Bernie murmured, although her interest had been piqued by a far more interesting dish. Her nuzzles were soon followed by nips and kisses as she sought to start her pampering of Serena as soon as possible.

“I think I could be persuaded to wait for food. Seems you have other ideas. Exactly how many **_presents_** did you have planned this weekend?” The emphasis on the word presents had Bernie laughing against Serena’s skin. Pulling back, Bernie let her fingers stroke against the material covering Serena’s abdomen.

“As many as we can fit in,” a blush crept up her cheeks slightly although she held Serena’s gaze. Perhaps not as overtly confident in her sexuality as Serena had always seemed to have been, Bernie was confident in her feelings for the other woman and she wasn’t afraid to show it.

“Then how about we go test out the bed? Might as well start as we mean to go on, hmm?” Eyes filled with an intense longing, Serena licked her lips before moving to get up and pulled Bernie with her. “Everything else can wait until later,” she murmured in answer to a question never posed but it was one she knew Bernie would be thinking.

The next morning dawned bright and clear. Bernie’s hopes for good weather seemed to be holding, for now. The women had made good use of the bed before finally making their way to the kitchen for food. The couple that rented out the cottage had left enough food for the weekend and Serena had been able to put something together quickly. It was a good job too, for not long after the meal had been consumed the pair were back in bed but this time for sleeping. They had fallen asleep in each other’s arms. Curled up against one another with nothing but love and sated desire in their hearts.

The aroma of French toast and fresh coffee drifted up towards the bedroom and tempted Serena to wake up. Finding the space beside her empty but warm, Serena stretched out languidly but with a joyful glee of what might be to come. She still had no idea; Bernie had refused to tell her no matter how **_persuasive_** Serena had tried to be and Serena had tried everything she could think of.

Grabbing a bathrobe on her way out of the bedroom, Serena made her way down to the kitchen where she found Bernie plating up a generous portion of food.

“Oh, I was going to bring you breakfast in bed,” Bernie said, unable to hide all of her disappointment that she had managed to wake her partner.

“You romantic, you,” Serena chuckled in her raspy, unused, morning voice. It was a voice that did things to Bernie, very nice things. “I can go back upstairs and pretend if you’d like. I’m sure it’ll be delicious no matter where I eat it.”

“Now you’re here, you might as well have it at the table,” Bernie gestured over to the kitchen table that faced a set of French windows. That, in turn, led to a view of the north Cornwall coast and accompanying body of water. They ate in a peaceful silence except for the occasional groan of satisfaction from Serena.

“I did think you might like to go for a walk today,” Bernie finally broke the silence as she thought about what they could do. “I’m told there’s a lovely coastal walk near here. Looks like it’ll be good weather for it too.”

“I suppose we can’t really stay in bed all weekend. No matter how comfortable it is.”

“It’s up to you,” Bernie offered. “It’s your birthday treat.”

“The fresh air would do the both of us some good,” Serena decided – needing something to stretch out her muscles from the previous night’s activities. “The bed can wait till later.”

They worked together to clean up after breakfast. Serena washed and Bernie dried. The easy calmness of their partnership was a tonic to the everyday turmoil of their professional lives. Fingers brushed over fingers as plates and glasses passed between them along with the occasional sideways glance and small smile.

Finally taking their cases upstairs, they showered together and allowed themselves one more moment of impassioned intimacy. Lips graced shower warmed skin, and fingertips danced over enticing curves, as their moans bounced off the shower walls and back towards them. However much Bernie had planned this to be all for Serena, she couldn’t deny she had needed this as well.

Relaxed limbs were pulled into clothes as they made themselves ready for their outing. Fixing her hair before pulling on that red coat that she knew Bernie loved, Serena found she couldn’t stop smiling especially when Bernie was in view. Although, really, that was nothing new. Ever since she’d met Bernie she’d found herself smiling at the blonde at almost every opportunity. It was an innate response and one Serena hoped she wouldn’t lose.

Remembering the key and locking the door behind them, Bernie tucked the key back into her pocket before offering her arm to Serena. Tucking her hand into the crook of Bernie’s elbow, Serena gave her a light squeeze before they started up a path that led away from the cottage and Bernie’s car. Blonde tousled hair whipped up in the wind that ran circles around them but that only endeared Bernie to Serena.

Feet crunched along the gravel path set out before them that slowly wound its way into a well-worn grass path. The sun moved further up into the cloudless sky which brought out the deep blue swirls of the ocean below. It was truly idyllic. At this time of year there were very few other people around. The occasional local, walking their dogs, passed them with a cheery hello. Seagulls welcomed them with their loud squawks, and Bernie was convinced that she’d seen a hare racing in between the heath and undergrowth.

An hour or so passed and was filled with comfortable conversation. They avoided talking about work wherever possible, instead choosing to discuss their children and plans for Christmas. Soon they came across a small town, or perhaps large village. Stomachs rumbling, they took advantage of civilisation to find somewhere for lunch. The nearest pub was warm and inviting. Stripping off their coats, they warmed their hands over mugs of coffee and filled their stomachs with a hearty soup and freshly baked crusty bread. Enamoured glances were shared over the rims of their mugs and knowing smirks exchanged.

“You know, I think I saw signs to a viewpoint as we were heading over here,” Bernie commented as the pair got their coats on and headed back out into the sharp October air. “Might be nice to go and see that before we start heading back. Don’t want to get caught out after dark here.”

Serena murmured, contentedly, in agreement. Getting lost wasn’t something either of them wanted so getting back in the light was paramount. Fingers interlaced; thumbs ran over available skin as they made their way up a slight incline. Leaves in shades of ruby and gold lined their path and they were pushed on, as if by some invisible force; a gust of wind chasing them from the houses behind.

The leaves gathered in number the closer they got to their destination. The brow of the small hill gave way to quite the sight. The ocean seemed to stretch on forever as it eventually melted away into the horizon. The whistle of the wind, through strong and sturdy branches, created a soft music by which they spent a good few minutes simply staring out into the expanse before them.

This was broken only by Bernie releasing Serena’s hand so she could move to stand behind her. Wrapping her arms around her lover, her nose pressed against the back of Serena’s ear as they stood and enjoyed the quiet peace that emanated from both within and around them. Serena’s fingers caressed the hands that were placed against her stomach as she revelled in the warmth of the woman behind her.

“I do have one other surprise,” Bernie eventually murmured, her eyes momentarily drifting down to the leaves starting to gather at their feet.

“Oh?” Serena’s eyebrows raised; unsure what else Bernie could be referring to.

Relinquishing her hold on Serena with one hand, Bernie reached into the pocket of her coat that did not hold the key to the cottage. Out of that pocket she pulled out a small box.

A ring box.

Staying behind Serena, Bernie pulled back a fraction so she could watch her partner’s face. Bringing the box in front of them both, she opened it in one practised movement and held it out to Serena.

“Marry me?”

Bernie wasn’t one for long speeches. A woman who relied on her actions to speak for her when words just weren’t enough.

Open mouthed, Serena stared at the box before glancing back to Bernie. She looked in shocked disbelief, unable to process what the words meant. Had Bernie planned all of this, just for this one moment? A moment that was simple, quiet, and oh so Bernie. Lips curling slowly up into a smile, Serena looked back at the ring – seemingly at a loss for words – before nodding fervently.

“Ah, a yes or a no are usually the two options to go with such a question,” Bernie chuckled, pretty sure she understood but needing to hear the brunette say it out loud.

“Yes,” Serena answered softly once she’d found her voice. “I want to be with you, for eternity,” her words mirroring those of Bernie’s only a year before.

The wind picked up around them, swirling the autumn leaves around their heads, seemingly rejoicing at the proposed union. In the distance a chorus of seagulls joined in as nature celebrated their love.

The ring was soon on Serena’s hand, with whispered promises of buying Bernie one in return very soon. Transfixed smiles turned to laughter which turned to kisses. Lips making promises that words could only dream of. An embrace that promised no more, and no less, than each other; for eternity.


End file.
